


superpowers are overrated

by aobajousai (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kawanishi knows lol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Semi Eita, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Shiratorizawa, no betas we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aobajousai
Summary: “What kind of question is that?” Shirabu looked at him, judgement clouding his eyes and an insult at the edge of his tongue – probably.“A good one, of course.” Semi smirked, managed to stay in composure while hiding his blush. He hopes Shirabu doesn’t see his twitched hands.Luckily, the setter didn’t realize it and instead he kept his brown eyes locked on Semi’s. “No it’s not.” He said, face deadpan.How dare he looked this good and still be a class-S bitch?Semi rolled his eyes internally.Damn brat, why did god give me such poor taste in men.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	superpowers are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to contribute on my C O M F O R T S H I P  
> but it became a mess and i'm just trying to remember how to write again tbh  
> title makes 0 sense bcz im a Dumbass lol  
> enjoy!!

“If you have a superpower, what power would you want to have?” the words slipped out of Semi’s mouth, staring at the other person in the room.

Said other person turned his head to the source of the voice and scoffed at his question, which is pretty rude considering Semi is his upperclassman (but then again he only did it to him). “What kind of question is that?” Shirabu looked at him, judgement clouding his eyes and an insult at the edge of his tongue – probably.

The both of them are in the Shiratorizawa’s volleyball court, coming quite early from their class to their club, with Semi coming earlier. The third-year wanted to escape Tendou’s crazy ideas and his begs about studying together (read: sleeping and reading novels and mangas) and he’s honestly not in the mood to handle the red haired teen. A few minutes after Semi got in the locker room, he heard a rummaging sound from outside. _Probably Wakatoshi_ , he thought. It was no surprise that the ace of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club would come early – althought he really thought that Tendou and Hayato would pester the poor boy since Semi managed to run away from them both.

However when the door to the locker room opened, a brown-haired boy came in, looking disgruntled.

_Shirabu._

They both share a surprised glance before looking away. _He must have thought that Wakatoshi’s in the locker room_ , Semi snickered under his breath. They both didn’t say a thing to each other, quickly changing from their uniform to their jersey clothes and got out of the locker room just as quick.

_Tendou smirked at Semi one day, and slung his arm around the pinch server’s shoulders, “Semisemi.” He croons, an ugly expression on his face which can translate to one thing: meddling._

_Semi, who’s used to the middle blocker’s behavior, looked at him, “Stop calling me that,” just because he’s used to it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have pride, “what do you want.” Because Tendou always did this whenever he wants to annoy the other boy._

_“Are you and Kenjirou having some kind of competition or something?” at the dual-haired boy’s confused look the red haired boy sighed, as if it was obvious – which they are not – and elaborated rather dramatically, “y’know, you guys always quickly changes clothes, putting jersey on, eating your food, drinking, hell once I saw you guys fights about who gets to clean the floor the fastest!” he said like it was a crime._

_Semi rolled his eyes at that, “That’s it? No we’re not competing or whatever bullshit you strung up.” Tendou pouted and he complained that since he’s the Guess Monster surely he had to be right! He let it go however when he saw Semi’s death glares reserved only for him._

Now that he mulled it over, maybe he and Shirabu _had_ started some weird rivalry between each other, albeit unconscious ones. They used to compete between who’s the better setter – because Semi’s still bitter over him losing his position and Shirabu just liking being a piece of shit – but they apparently developed some small challenges unconsciously.

Huh. Guess that’s what happened when you found out you have a crush on another prideful person. Oh well, not that it mattered.

And here they are now, sitting on the floor of the court, well squatting for Shirabu, volleyball in his hands. Staring into each other.

Some of Shirabu’s hair hangs on the air from turning his head to Semi’s direction, looking soft and clean. His cheek is pressed on his crossed arms which makes him look younger and calmer. The third-year urged himself not to drop the ball and cupped the other’s face in his hands and squeeze his cheeks _and_ not play with his hair.

Semi should be rewarded for his self-control.

“A good one, of course.” Semi smirked, managed to stay in composure while hiding his blush. He hopes Shirabu doesn’t see his twitched hands.

Luckily, the setter didn’t realize it and instead he kept his brown eyes locked on Semi’s. “No it’s not.” He said, face deadpan.

 _How dare he looked this good and still be a class-S bitch?_ Semi rolled his eyes internally. _Damn brat, why did god give me such poor taste in men._

But then again, he liked this childish quarrel too, “Totally is.” He drops the ball on the ground and find a more relaxed seating style.

“And why is that?” Shirabu raised one eyebrow, not at all believing that it was a good question. Which is really a valid argument because Semi got that question from Tendou.

The reason behind it was simple: he wants to talk to Shirabu without it ended by a fight. Perhaps with that Shirabu could see him in a new light and instead of finding Semi as the senpai-who-annoys-me-for-fun, he could find him as a… friend at least. Hopefully more.

“You see, the objective is to get you to talk to me.” Semi states, _no use of hiding it_ , he’s not a great liar anyway. What’s the harm in saying that?

Turns out it was pretty harmful considering the way Semi’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the brown haired boy’s widen eyes. There was a light tint of red on his cheeks too but he couldn’t really tell because the boy immediately turned his face to his arms. A shame really. He looked cute.

However, without a beat, Shirabu replied back at him, “That is one awful way to start a conversation.” He lifted his face from his arms and Semi sighs internally when he sees Shirabu’s neutral expression (aka resting bitch face) is back on his face.

He laughs anyway, trying to get the younger boy to look at him. “Brat,” Shirabu bristled at the nickname and they’re back to staring into each other, “but it’s a success so you can just answer it.” Semi smiled softly at him.

Shirabu eyed him for a while before he sighed tiredly, “I’m not doing this.” Semi scowled at him and was about to rant at the boy when he stopped himself because _no, Eita, you need to have a normal conversation with him once in a while without it being an argument!_

This is getting frustrating, who knew such simple question would lead to this? Okay, he needs to calm down now. _Calm down, Eita._

His expressions must be lively because Shirabu’s been staring at his face with a ghost of a smile. At least someone is getting some fun out of this. He probably looked shocked, annoyed, and frustrated at the same time.

“Just entertain me.” Semi said with a hint of annoyance, he refused to beg just for something like this. He will not cave to complain over Shirabu’s lack of communication. The second-year smirked at him.

“Well why don’t you answer it first?” Shirabu shot back, never backing down. His eyes train on Semi’s and the latter find that both amusing and annoying at the same time. _Only he could do that._

Except his question kind of make sense and left the dual haired boy dumbfounded, “What?” That was unexpected.

Shirabu’s smirk widens, shifting into a shit-eating one, “What powers do you want to have Semi-san?” The taller bit back a remark, the brown haired boy always called him that like an insult. Instead he thought over the question.

Surprisingly, he found no answer. “Huh,” Semi frowned before he shrugged, “never thought about it.” He remembered he replied a half-assed answer to Tendou that day and move on to his lifes.

“Then why did you ask in the first place?” Shirabu looked at him incredulously and Semi would laughed at his scrunched up face had he not been thinking seriously for the answer.

“Oh wait, I got one.” Semi smiled, face brightened. He watched in glee as he saw his underclassman annoyed yet intrigued expression.

“Well. Spill it.” Shirabu told, more like _demanded_ him to do. What a jerk. Why did Semi liked him again? Can’t believe god pranked him so hard he’s now attracted to cute assholes.

But nothing can bring his joy down now that he found a great answer for the question. “I want the power to be able to shapeshift.” Semi said proudly, as if he’s a kindergarten who’s showing off a new toy in the playground. He eyes the brown haired boy challengingly.

Shirabu, to his eternal pleasure, seemed surprised by his answer. _Bet he doesn’t think I’ll take it seriously or that I’d say that_ , Semi patted his head mentally. “… Any reason why?” the younger asked quietly.

Well… “Nothing in particular,” he may have thought the Teen Titans was cool, especially Beast Boy, “just find it cool, I guess.” But no way in hell he would ever confess about that to Shirabu. He spared a glance at the other boy, watching as his face made a peculiar look.

After a short pause, Shirabu chuckled, making Semi’s heart flutter, “That was anticlimactic as fuck, Semi-san.” _Well fuck you too, sweetheart. I’m trying my best here,_ Semi sighed.

The third-year shrugged before he smirked at Shirabu, “Now you have to answer my question, you know.” The latter let out a groan, looking up to the ceiling as if wondering why god did this to him. _How dramatic._ He finally glanced down at the floor and sighed loudly, making Semi’s hand twitched irritably.

Then, he lifted his head and glare at Semi as if he’s stating the obvious, “Don’t I know it,” Semi glared at him back and was about to told him to stick to the promise when Shirabu cut him off, lifting a hand in front of the third-year’s face, “fine, geez, it’s not like I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Come on now, we don’t got all day.” Semi said patiently, grabbing the other’s hand gently and put it back to his side.

“You don’t say.” The younger teen said, ever the salty boy. If he collect all the words Shirabu had said to him, he could exorcise a whole Legion. _Oh the things he do for love_ , he thought impatiently, _would be better if he replied so that I won’t feel like having a forced or a one-way conversation._

Shirabu must have read his feature because he looked downward for a bit before his eyes locked on to Semi’s, “I want to have a mind-reading power.”

It was... a generic power to say the least. A good, powerful one if used and enhanced nicely but still considered as a normal power nonetheless. He could see that it _fits_ Shirabu someway somehow, and it is awesome – not as awesome as shapeshifting of course but he still give kudos for that – and so he doesn’t quite get why Shirabu looked… red.

His puffy cheeks (that Semi would like to pinch at least once before he died) are colored red, his brown eyes are slowly going downcast. He tilts his chin lower, making half of his face obscured but failing to hide the redness on his cheeks.

 _Shy,_ Semi stared at the brown haired boy admiringly, _he’s embarrassed about it._

 _Cutecutecutecutecutecutecutecute_ , Semi bits his lips.

“Why mind-reading?” dammit why is his voice cracking now. Shirabu didn’t notice it at least, since he was frowning at the floor, blush still on his face.

The brown haired boy tilted his head sideways, unaware of Semi’s internal squealing because he looked so soft right now _dammit he wants to hug the boy so bad_ , “Well…,” Shirabu hugged his knees together in his arms, looking at Semi with that brown eyes that’s usually filled with annoyance and something else the older boy can’t name, “I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?”

There seemed to be more than that but Shirabu doesn’t continue. Semi mulled over the words and found himself blushing lightly. _Mind reading, huh?_ He chuckled softly.

“I guess…,” _but not really_ , he thought. He didn’t find it all that interesting, however Shirabu’s clear interest of that power made him eternally grateful that the shorter boy doesn’t have it.

They stared at each other quietly, looking softly and admiring each other’s feature. Semi silently draws his eyes from the other’s hair, still looking as soft and clean as it was before (the urge is also still there), admired the boy’s warm (a soft kind of warm, not the annoyed or bratty ones) brown eyes, his clear skin and squishy cheeks, and travelling down to his wet lips.

Conscious of his dry lips, Semi impulsively licked it and he saw as the brown eyes immediately locked on the movement of his pink tongue.

It was an unfamiliar situation. And yet Semi find it comfortable and he relaxed even more as they continue to draw each other with their eyes.

Until the rest of the team came crashing through (quite literally) as Tendou slammed the door opened and ran at high speed inside the room with Goshiki on his tail. The rest of the team looked at the two tiredly (for Oohira) or in amusement (for Hayato) or didn’t even care one bit, immediately going into the locker room (Ushijima).

Semi and Shirabu stared at their arrival in surprised, the former feeling irritated. _Of all times why did it have to be now?_ Curse Tendou and his bad timings. And it was going just fine and dandy! He felt a pair of eyes looking at them.

Kawanishi seemed to be the only one to notice the both of them as the auburn haired boy looked at them – Shirabu in particular – smugly, as if he had just proven a theory he had.

Shirabu stood up suddenly and without looking backwards, saying a small, “Team’s here,” before making a bee-line towards Kawanishi. The taller of the two second-years smirked sadistically and whispered something at Shirabu, making the latter blushed as he smacked him on the back.

Semi stayed at his seat, defeated and tired, looking downward to the ball he had left on the floor. At least he had a fun conversation. Ushijima got out of the locker room and greets the boy sitting on the floor before calling the others to change their uniforms as Oohira tried to stop Tendou from making fun of Goshiki.

He looked upward as the others get in the locker room and he saw Shirabu making jabs at the poor first-year boy. Semi smiled as his eyes locked on the number 10 of the other’s jersey.

_I like you. I like you so much. And I think I’m falling in love with you and it is killing me._

**Author's Note:**

> anjay dah siap yahaha :v  
> tbh this story kinda based on my relationship with my crush lol  
> im sorry if this is a mess ;-; i honestly write this in anger because of school so it's really bad lol  
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always!!


End file.
